fc_de_kampioenenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Carmen Waterslaeghers
Personage Carmen is de echtgenote van Xavier Waterslaeghers die ze steevast "Sjoeke" noemt. Voor hun huwelijksreis gingen ze eten bij de plaatselijke frituur en daarna logeerden ze drie weken op camping Marina in Blankenberge. Ze wonen in de Zeugsteeg op nummer 14. Carmens passies zijn roddelen en seks. Ze werkt bij Balthazar Boma als poetsvrouw. Vroeger was ze tevens uitbaatster van achtereenvolgens een krantenwinkel en een frituur. De krantenwinkel was ze beu geworden en sloot de deuren. En de frituur werd opgekocht door een frietkotmuseum. Hoewel Xavier en Carmen geen kinderen hebben, beschouwt Carmen zichzelf toch als een echte moeder: voor haar hondje Nero. Ze behandelt het dier vaak als een echt kindje. Ze studeerde "snit en naad" maar buisde in het eerste jaar. Ze dubbelde echter en deed de studie uit. In reeks 14 heeft ze een klasreünie. Tevens zat ze in haar jeugd bij de majoretten. Ze kan niet goed koken en doet dat dan ook niet vaak. Als ze toch kookt is dit vaak "stoemp" met worst. Regelmatig gaat ze frieten halen bij de frituur. Carmen is geen katje om zonder handschoenen aan te pakken. Ooit sloeg ze sergeant De Kroet met haar handtas omdat zij en Xavier niet binnen mochten op het bal van het leger. Toen ze in reeks 3 haar voet bezeerd had, zette ze het ziekenhuis op stelten en sloeg ze de hoofdverpleegster eveneens met haar handtas. Carmen drinkt graag porto en rookt sigaren. De lievelingsfilm van Carmen is Titanic. Ze is vooral ontroerd om de romantische scène op het dek, zoals te zien is wanneer de Kampioenen een cruise maken op 'The Freedom of the Seas'. Carmen nam ooit eens deel aan het quizprogramma Quix. Ze verloor van Maurice de Praetere. Carmen nam in reeks 17 deel aan een wielerwedstrijd die georganiseerd was door de gemeente. Doordat alle mannen de verkeerde weg namen, won Carmen voor Pol De Tremmerie en Belgische kampioen Roger Hoof. Fernand Costermans heeft een oogje op haar. Doortje en Pascale zijn haar beste vriendinnen hoewel ze die vaak uitscheldt en alle "sappige" details doorvertelt aan de kapper. In reeks 21 worden Carmens grootste dromen waar wanneer ze het schopt tot bekende Vlaming: ze wordt belspelpresentatrice. Bovendien krijgt ze een eigen magazine: de Carmen. Familie Haar ouders heten Juul en Agnes Vandormael. Zij waren in slechts 1 aflevering te zien (Oud zot) en werden vertolkt door respectievelijk Rudi Delhem en Gerda Marchend. Juul was vroeger schipper op de lange omvaart en is erg jaloers. Agnes is het oudere evenbeeld van Carmen. In reeks 1 raakt bekend dat Carmen een neef heeft die bij de belastingen werkt. Uiterlijke kenmerken *Rood, krullend haar *Opvallend gekleed *Overdreven veel make-up *Grote boezem *Handtas Catchphrases *Tegen Marc: **"Selderij" **"Asperge" **"Kieken" **"Gespierde stylo" **"Meetlat" **"Oorstokje" *Tegen Xavier: **"Sjoeke!" **"Xavier, zwijg!" **"Mijn ventje" **"(smerig) Boeferke" **"Of het zal uwen besten dag ni zijn hé!" *"Voor mij een portoke, Pascaleke" *"Op uw gemak, hé" *"Judas!" *Tegen Dimitri: **"Bosaap!" *Tegen BTW: **"Mini-vuurtoren" **"Rosse Smurf" *"Zeg, ik wil mij daar nu niet mee moeien hé, maar ..." *Tegen Nero: **"Mijne Nero.." **"M'n boeleke" *Tegen iemand die een geheim vertelt: **"...En geen sappige details overlaten, hé" *Tegen Doortje: **"Moeder Overste" **"Kwezel" **"Gij zijt soms toch echt een trut, hé" **"Tante Nonneke" *"Wat een vrank geval ... Chance dat ik zo niet ben" *Tegen Pol: **"Mislukt missiepaterke" **"Schoolmeesterke" *Tegen¨Pico: **"Jommekes kop" Trivia *In het 1e en 16e seizoen van de televisieserie zien we Carmen met de auto rijden. In de stripreeks volgt ze echter autorijlessen. In reeks 21 wordt bovendien gezegd dat Carmen geen rijbewijs heeft. *Haar eerste vriend heette Lesley Dedecker. Hij dook op in aflevering 10 van reeks 5. *Carmen is geboren op 6 april. Haar sterrenbeeld is Ram. *Carmen is vrij agressief, want ze heeft al twee keer in een dwangbuis gezeten. In S13E01: Het knekelveld en S21E02: Poepa Boma. *In de serie drinkt Carmen vaak een glas porto. Toch was dit niet altijd haar vaste drankje. Carmen vroeg in de eerste reeksen steeds 'een filterke' aan Pascale. *Men liep eerst met het idee rond om Carmen geen rode maar een blonde pruik te laten dragen. Uiteindelijk heeft men toch voor de 'rosse' pruik gekozen. Carmen droeg 1 keer haar blonde pruik. In de aflevering "Crisis" in reeks 1. *Oorspronkelijk had men het idee om Carmen een vrouw met Spaanse roots te laten spelen. *Oorspronkelijk zou de rol van Carmen vertolkt worden door Danni Heylen, en die van Pascale door Loes Van Den Heuvel. Maar de actrices vroegen te wisselen van rol, en dat gebeurde ook.